As is known in the art, so-called third generation (3G) wireless networks have the potential to provide fast and convenient data access. For example, mobile users will be able to connect to the Internet and office computer systems from virtually anywhere at anytime. There have been many attempts to implement various advanced techniques to improve the capacity and performance of the 3G networks. Despite such attempts, the scarcity of radio resources continues to impose significant limitations on the wireless access experience in terms of data rate.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a wireless network that optimizes usage of and protects radio resources during periods of network traffic congestion.